Episode 07
Deathmatch under the Moon! Protect the One You Love is the seventh episode of the Rurouni Kenshin anime series. Plot Kamiya Kaoru has just been kidnapped by the sinister Udō Jin-e. Kaoru accuses Jin-e of cheating, saying that he is afraid to fight fairly and is holding her hostage in order to put Himura Kenshin at a disadvantage. Jin-e laughs at her ignorance, saying that as of now, he can easily defeat Battōsai before finishing a cigarette, but says that that would be no fun. Instead, he wishes to re-awaken the Hitokiri inside Kenshin by making the latter give into his anger. Kaoru tells him that he has no clue how powerful Kenshin really is and Jin-e corrects her, saying that it is she who is clueless about Battosai's true power, as a Hitokiri who froze men's blood in fear during the Bakumatsu. He then recounts how he was a member of the Shinsengumi in Kyoto, during the Bakumatsu, but his thirst for blood turned his former comrades against him. He expresses his desire for a death battle between two Hitokiris, himself and Battosai. Kaoru tells him Kenshin is not like him and will never return to being a Hitokiri, to which Jin-e simply laughs. Meanwhile, Sagara Sanosuke and Myōjin Yahiko read a letter sent by Kenshin to the Kamiya Dojo, where he states that Kaoru has been abducted and that he must battle Jin-e in order to rescue her. He then instructs them to seek the Police Chief's help in rescuing Kaoru, if he is unsuccessful. Sano says that because Kenshin is no longer a Hitokiri, he may lose the battle to Jin-e. Sano and Yahiko then run off to go find Kenshin, and they can help save Kaoru. Kenshin arrives just in time to face Jin-e, who notices and is pleased by the anger that is beginning to swell inside of the former Hitokiri. Kenshin states that he is indeed angry, at Jin-e for kidnapping Kaoru and himself for being unable to stop him from doing so. Kaoru notices a change in the tone of Kenshin's voice and realizes that he is not his usual self. The two warriors begin to battle and it seems as though they are evenly matched. Jin-e then performs a series of moves, starting with a form of Hirazuki (a one-handed thrust) and ending with what appears to be a Karatake (i.e. downwards slash). However, instead of ending with Karatake, Jin-e sneakily switches hands from behind, and thrusts his sword towards Kenshin, wounding him in the shoulder. Kaoru screams in worry as a pool of blood gushes from Kenshin's wounded shoulder. Meanwhile, Sano and Yahiko continue their search. Jin-e says that his opponent is still far from the Hitokiri Battosai of the Bakumatsu, since he still does not have the desire to kill. He says that he can still win the battle before finishing three cigarettes. Still unsatisfied, Jin-e raises the stakes by performing a special and extra powerful version of Shin-no-Ippo on Kaoru, causing her lungs to paralyze and leaving her with 5 more minutes of life, at most, before she suffocates to death. He tells Kenshin that the only way for her to escape this fate is if she manages to break the Shin-no-Ippo, which he says is impossible since her Ken Ki (swordsmanship spirit) must be at least as good as his for this to occur, or if the user of the Shin-no-Ippo, i.e. Jin-e, dies. Thus it seems as though Kenshin is left with only two choices, to either kill Jin-e or watch Kaoru die a horrible death. Jin-e tells Kenshin to harden up and pick up his sword, with a desire to kill. Suddenly, Kenshin's speed amplifies and he strikes Jin-e with a fast and hard blow, dislocating the latter's nose and causes blood to gush out. Jin-e smiles in satisfaction, saying that not only was he unable to see the sword's path, he didn't even see his opponent's body move. He says that such skill is truly that of Hitokiri Battosai. For the first time in the series, Kenshin openly expresses his desire to kill Jin-e, which further worries the paralyzed Kaoru. Jin-e, on the other hand, can barely contain his excitement and puts his nose back in place. He charges towards Kenshin and just as he is doing so, Kenshin exhibits his Ken Ki to the latter, causing him to jump to the side and stop his attack. Jin-e realizes that he must be at his fullest now, in order to stand a match against Kenshin, so he uses Shin-no-Ippo on himself by using his blade as a mirror (the Hyōki technique, which he had not used since leaving the Shinsengumi 15 years prior). This causes his power to amplify. Kenshin tells Jin-e that no matter what techniques he uses, his fate is sealed. Kenshin then goes into the Battōjutsu stance, which causes Jin-e to worry, knowing that Battosai is able to pull the blade from his sheath at "God-like speed" and use the stance to slay opponents instantaneously. After a little thought, Jin-e believes that since his opponent is using a Sakabatō (reverse blade sword), his sword-draw will be slower, allowing him to dodge and take advantage of the moment where he is left defenseless. Jin-E says "It is time for me to take this battle seriously, Battousai. So that I can defeat the revolution’s strongest man!" When the encounter occurs, it happens just as Jin-e had hoped, however, Kenshin surprises him by using the sheath of the blade to attack and break his arm, during the moment Jin-e believed him to be defenseless. Jin-e realizes that Kenshin had used a double-Battojutsu, incorporating the sword and the sheath together. The move used was Sōryūsen, a Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū Battojutsu technique. Kenshin tells Jin-e that he knew of the disadvantages of using a Sakabato for Battojutsu, but that he perfected Battojutsu in everyway, which is why he was named Battosai. He then tells Jin-e that his life as a swordsman is over, since his elbow joint was crushed and his ligaments torn. He then says that now his life too will end by his hand. However, Kenshin still hesitates to finish his opponent. Jin-e smiles and tells Kenshin that the only way for him to lift the Shin-no-Ippo from Kaoru is to go through with the kill. Kenshin says that in order to protect Kaoru, he will once again become a Hitokiri. Jin-e laughs hysterically, saying that it is an honor for him to meet his end at the hands of the legendary Hitokiri. Just as Kenshin is about to kill Jin-e, Kaoru begins to remember Kenshin's words - that he would prefer a world where the ideals of Katsujinken, i.e. the sword that gives life, would be a reality. She then breaks free of the Shin-no-Ippo hold on her and shouts desperately for Kenshin to stop. She tells him not to use Satsujinken, i.e. the sword that takes life. As she says this she falls down, but Kenshin grabs her and makes sure she is alright. Jin-e is surprised that Kaoru was able to break free of his hold on her. He heads towards Kenshin and Kaoru and draws his sword. Kenshin tells him that there is nothing he can do with a broken arm and that he should peacefully be arrested, but Jin-e says that there is still one more thing left. He then stabs himself through the heart and says "this is a good feeling", before dropping to the ground. Kenshin then stares at him with a sad look on his face and Jin-e tells him that he does not like that look on his face - he preferred the sinister look on his face, when he had the desire to kill. He tells Kenshin that he is truly a Hitokiri from inside and coming from one Hitokiri to the other, such a statement is no mistake. He also tells him that he a Hitokiri can never be anything else until he dies. His last words to Kenshin are that he will look on from the edge of hell and see how long Kenshin can stay as a Rurouni, without reverting back to his true nature. Kenshin tells Kaoru to leave the rest for the police. Sano and Yahiko's voices are then heard nearby and the two go and see them. All four of them head back to the Dojo, knowing that the incident is over, although Yahiko is displeased that he was not involved in any part of the action. Kaoru thanks Kenshin for saving her, but Kenshin says that he is the one who should be thanking her. He then thinks to himself that if Kaoru hadn't shouted to him back when he was about to kill Jin-e, he would've reverted back to his old self. He then gives back Kaoru's indigo ribbon to her, but it is all bloodied, due to Kenshin's shoulder injury during the battle. Kaoru is angered by this. The episode ends with Kenshin saying that even if his true nature is that of a Hitokiri, he will never revert to being one and that he will remain a Rurouni forever, as long as he has these comrades (i.e. Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano). Gallery JineisSinisterSmile.png|Jin-e's sinister smile. BattosaiRenewed2.png|Kenshin's eyes as Hitokiri Battosai. JineiDownedByKenshin.png|Jin-e put down. Transcript Kaoru: This is my favorite indigo ribbon. I’ll lend it to you, Kenshin. Listen! I’m only lending it to you, Kenshin! You have to return it! Kenshin: Uh… Kaoru: Okay… kidnapped Kaoru Jine: Hahahahahahaha! Kenshin: Miss Kaoru! Jine: I assume this girl is your woman, Battousai! Kenshin: Jine! Jine: Show me your anger! So you can bring back the manslayer you were ten years ago! Hate me as you’ve never hated before! Hahahahahaha! Kaoru: Kenshin… ugh… Jine: Hahahahahaha… Kenshin: Jine!!! = Deathmatch under the Moon! Protect the One You Love = Jine: Quit glaring at me. It’s not like I’m going to kill you and eat you. Kaoru: Coward! You kidnapped me because you couldn’t win against Kenshin otherwise! Jine: Huh! You don’t get it, do you? Hehehehe… I can defeat the Battousai as he is now in unless I takes to finish a cigarette. That’s no fun. If I take you as hostage, the Battousai will be angry. And the legendary manslayer that he was will return because of that anger. Kaoru: No! No way! You have no idea how strong Kenshin really is! Jine: I think you’re the one who has no idea who he really was… Kaoru: Huh? Jine: During the revolution, the power of Battousai the Manslayer made even the strongest man tremble in fear. I was in Kyoto as well. As a member of the Shinsengumi. Kaoru: The Shinsengumi? Jine: Huh… Past Shinsengumi soldier: That sword of yours which hungers for the blood of man is disgraced in Shinsengumi, Jine! Shinsengumi soldier: You shall be pay with your life! killed Shinsengumi soldiers Jine: Like the Battousai, I was fighting in Kyoto. A death match with the Battousai from then, both of us on the edge. That’s what I want. I don’t think anything else in the world could be enjoyable than that. Kaoru: Kenshin is not like that! He is not like you a man who just want to shed blood. Kenshin will never return to the ways of the manslayer. Never! Jine: Hahahahahaha… Kamiya Dojo Yahiko: Kaoru was kidnapped?! Kenshinletter: Kurogasa has informed me where he wants the battle. If I do not return, I ask you to please rescue Miss Kaoru with the help of police chief. Yahiko: Uh! Sanosuke: That guy… he is gonna so rescue her all by himself! He is gonna try to put an end to this, manslayer to manslayer… Yahiko: Manslayer to manslayer? But I thought that Kenshin said he wasn’t a manslayer anymore! Sanosuke: That’s why he might lose. Yahiko: Hagh… Sanosuke: But despite that… he is going to fight… all by himself. Yahiko: You got to be kidding! I’m going! Oh! Let go off me! Sanosuke: Wait, Yahiko. Yahiko: I don’t know what happened in the past! I don’t care about the revolution! I only care about Kenshin and Kaoru! I’m gonna save them! So don’t try and stop me! Sanosuke: Who says I’m trying to stop you? Yahiko: Huh? Sanoskue: Aren’t you forgetting to take something with you? Yahiko: Ah… Yahiko: Let’s go, punk! Don’t go behind! Sanosuke: Same goes for you! mid night Jine: It’s just about the time… appears Jine: All right, now it’s time for the fun really begin… Kaoru: Kenshin… Uh? Jine: Ha! I like those eyes. It means you’re angry. Kenshin: Yeah, angry at you for putting Miss Kaoru in the middle of this… and angry at myself for not being able to stop you! Kaoru: Hagh?! That tone of voice… that’s not the usual Kenshin… Jine: Hahahahaha… I sense a pleasing desire to kill from you. Now, you only have to flip the blade on that silly sword. And the legendary manslayer will be born again into this world. Kenshin: Shut up… vs. Jine Jine: Huhuhuhuhu… casts Shin-no-Ippou at Kenshin Kenshin: I don’t think so! Ah! Kaoru: This is… the Battousai the Manslayer? Jine: Get angry! Get angry, Battousai! Come on, is that all you can do?! Kenshin: One handed thrust… next, form one side slash… from there, cross form, a strait slash down… and here, break a stance! Jine: Ugh! Kenshin: Hagh! countered Kenshin’s attack Kaoru: Kenshin! No! Sanosuke: Hey! Yahiko: Kenshin! Sanosuke: Where could he be? Yahiko: If we don’t find them soon, Kenshin and Kaoru are gonna be done for! Jine: You’re not there yet. You’re still far from becoming the Battousai you used to be… It’s because as angry as you are now, you still don’t want to kill me yet. As long as you keep thinking that you can defeat me without killing me. I can kill you without even breaking a sweat. Kenshin: Ugh… Jine: You’re beginning to bore me… Kaoru: Kenshin! Kenshin! Don’t you have shred of humanity?! Are you some kind of monster?! You’re horrible beast! Jine: Huhuhuhu… go on, let the anger build within you… casts Shin-no-Ippou against Kaoru Kaoru: Ken… shin… Kenshin: Miss Kaoru! No! You bastard! What have you done to Miss Kaoru?! Jine: It’s a stronger version of the Shin-no-Ippou. Yet so strong that I polarized her lungs. Kenshin: Huh?! Jine: She will last five minutes at most before she suffocates. Kenshin: What?! Jine: Hahahahahahahaha… there are only two ways to undo this. The first for the targets to overcome it by themselves. But that’s possible only for someone with the very strong swordsman spirit. Ha! It’s utterly impossible for that girl. The second way is the one who casts the Shin-no-Ippou to die. In other words, unless you kill me, the girl dies… Kaoru: Ugh… Jine: What’s wrong? There’s no time to lose. Are you going to let her die without lifting a finger? Kenshin: Jine… Jine: What’s wrong? There’s no time to lose. Are you going to let her die without lifting a finger? Death by suffocation isn’t pretty. Huhuhuhuhu… Kenshin: Jine… Jine: We don’t have enough time for a small talk. If you have something to say, then say it with the sword. With that silly sword of yours… attacked Jine Jine: Ugh?! Hahahahahaha… that attack just now… not only couldn’t I see the sword’s path, but I couldn’t even see his body fallow through with the attack! This is the Hiten Mitsurugi Style! This is Battousai the Manslayer! Hehehehehehe… This feels good… Kenshin: As you said there was no time for talk. If you want me to kill you, then please hurry up and prepare for death! Kaoru: Kenshin… don’t… Jine: “If I want you to kill me”, huh? Huhuhuhuhu… Very good. A threat worthy of a manslayer. So you’re finally back. Welcome back to the revolution! Welcome back, Battousai! Kaoru: Kenshin, don’t… you mustn’t… Jine: Hahahahaha! And so, the true battle finally begins! Here I come, Battousai! glares at Jine Jine: Ugh! Kenshin: What’s wrong? Jine: As expected at the legendary manslayer… you’re truly a different person when you’re ready to kill… It is time for me to take this battle seriously, Battousai. So that I can defeat the revolution’s strongest man! Shin-no-Ippou induces an illusion that paralyzes the victim. I will now use it upon myself. In other word, I will induce an illusion upon myself that will maximize my full potential… casts Shin-no-Ippou against himself Jine: I am undefeatable! I am invincible! I… am the strongest ever! The hidden usage for the Shin-no-Ippou, the “Hyouki spell”. This is the first time I have ever used within a past fifteen long years, since I left the Shinsengumi… destroys the rock Kenshin: You can use as may skills as you want. However, now that I have said “I will kill you”, your death tonight has been assured Jine. Jine: This is the stance for the Battou-Jutsu. Attacks that accelerate the blade’s speed by pulling it out from the sheath, and slaying the opponent in an instant. The speed which he can unsheathe his weapon, is a speed that match for the god… Kenshin: Come. I’ll let you taste a little sample of why they call me the Battousai. Kaoru: Uh… Ken… Jine: But the Battou-Jutsu are all one-shot attacks. Leaving the user completely defenseless afterwards. If I can evade that one moment when he unsheathe his sword… how can I do it? I can… I can evade it! It’s a reversed blade sword! So the unsheathing will be slow as light flash. But that’s all I need… Let’s begin, Battousai! attacks Jine Jine: It’s fast! managed to evade the attack Jine: I’ve won this bet, Battousa… AGH?! attacks with the sheath Jine: A double Battou-Jutsu?! Using the sword and… its sheath… Kaoru: Uh… Ke… Kenshin: Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Battou-Jutsu, “Sou-Ryu-Sen”. I’m fully aware that the reversed blade sword is not suited for Battou-Jutsu. The name “Battousai” comes from the fact that I have perfected everything concerning Battou-Jutsu. I’ve crushed your elbow joint and towed ligaments. Your life as a swordsman is now over. And so as… a life as a human being! Kaoru: No… Kenshin… Jine: What’s wrong? Why are you hesitating? In order to free the girl from Shin-no-Ippou, you have no other choice but to kill me… Kaoru: No… Kenshin… Kenshin: To protect Miss Kaoru… I will become a manslayer once again! Kaoru: Uh! Jine: Hahaha… that’s the way! Let me die enjoying the taste of the blade of the Battousai the Manslayer! Kenshin: Die… KenshinPast: A sword is a weapon, the art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. What Miss Kaoru says is sweet and innocent talk that only those whose hands have never been stained with the blood of man can believe. But to tell you the truth, I much prefer Miss Kaoru’s sweet and innocent talk. Yes indeed I do… Kaoru: Kenshin… Kenshin… Kenshin… KenshinPast: That is the truth… Kaoru: DON’T!!! breaks Jine’s spell Kaoru: Kenshin, don’t go back to being a manslayer. You can’t cure swordsmanship… to kill… Kenshin: Miss Kaoru! Jine: Huh… Kenshin: Miss Kaoru, hold on… you got to hold on that you do… Kaoru: I’ve got to hold on… that I do… Kenshin: You’ll be all right that you will. Kaoru: Yes, I’m all right… that I am… Kenshin: Huh? Kaoru: I’m fine now. Don’t worry Kenshin. I’m all right now… Hagh?! Jine: To think that my Shin-no-Ippou could be defeated by a girl like her… Kenshin: Stop it Jine. You have no chance of winning that you don’t. Especially with only a short sword and your left arm. It’s over now. I recommend that you let the police take you peacefully that you should. Jine: No, it’s not over yet… one last thing… that I must do! stabbed himself Jine: Ugh… What a nice feeling… collapsed Jine: Don’t look at me like that, Battousai. I much prefer the look in your eyes when you said you were going to kill me. Within every fiber of your being, you’re truly a manslayer. I am also a manslayer, so I know of what I speak. A manslayer is a manslayer until the day he dies… he can never be anything else. Ugh… I’ll be watching you from the edge of hell… to see how long you can keep saying… you’re a wonderer… dies Kenshin: A manslayer is a manslayer… until the day he dies… Kaoru: Kenshin? Kenshin: We’ll let the police take care of the rest… Yahiko: I’ve found something! Footprints! Kenshin’s footprints! Sanosuke: Really? Yahiko: See? Kenshin’s footprints! And they headed this way! Sanosuke: Yahiko, that’s a cow’s footprints! Yahiko: No way! Sanosuke: Let go off me! Sanosuke & Yahiko: Ugh! Yahiko: Hey, Kaoru! Kenshin! You’ll be all right now! we’ve come here to rescue you! Sanosuke: What happened to Kurogasa? Kenshin & Kaoru: Laghing Sanosuke & Yahiko: Hagh? Morning Yahiko: That was so boring. They didn’t even need us to save them… Sanosuke: You said it… Yahiko: I’m hungry for staying up all night… Sanosuke: C’mon… you’ll be hungry no matter what anyway… Yahiko: I guess that’s true… Kenshin: So tell me, you really all right now, Miss Kaoru aren’t you? Kaoru: I’m all right… um… Kenshin… Thank you very much for saving me. I just wanted to tell you that. That’s all. Kenshin: No, I am the one who should be thanking you, Miss Kaoru. Kaoru: Huh? Kenshin: If you didn’t stop me back then, Miss Kaoru, the old Battousai the Manslayer would have returned… thank you so much. Kaoru: Huh? What are you thanking me for? Kenshin: Oh, nothing… oh yeah, that’s right… I should probably return your ribbon to you shouldn’t I, Miss kaoru? ribbon was stained with blood Kenshin: Ugh? Kaoru: What’s this… Kenshin: It must be my blood from my wound… Kaoru: That was my favorite ribbon, Kenshin! I can’t believe this! I should have never lent it to you! Kenshin: I’m sorry, Miss Kaoru! Sanosuke: Hey, watch it! You’ve stepped on my foot! Yahiko: What were you guys talking about! Kaoru: Nothing that concerns kid! Yahiko: What was that?! Kenshin: Jine… even if my true self is a manslayer, I will never return to being one that I won’t… I can stay a wonderer until the day I die… as long as I have these friends… Credits Kaoru: One thing leaves to another, Kenshin and Sanosuke rescue a mysterious beauty in distress. What’s with these guys looking all days and confused? And once some men come looking for her, it seems more to her than meets the eye. What kind of secret is she hiding? Next time on Rurouni Kenshin, “A New Battle! The Mysterious Beauty From Nowhere”. You won’t wanna miss it! Cast Richard Cansino - Kenshin Lex Lang - Sannosuke Sagara Karou Kamiya - Dorothy Fahn Dave Mallow - Udo Jin-E Wendee Lee - Yahiko Steve Kramer - Dr. Gensai Category:Television episodes